


color wheels

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public sexual content, Synesthesia, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, i can't tell anymore tbh, lets have a moment of silence for poor tsukasa's dignity, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Sora's synesthesia leads him on a quest to collect colors that only show in very specific, intimate, circumstances.He runs into Tsukasa and wants to add to his collection.





	color wheels

**Author's Note:**

> i used that random enstars pairing generator and i just...lol. i had to follow through???  
> also, Sora is DIFFICULT AF to write. especially since i generally write vaguely third person anyway, so this was trickier than i thought it would be.  
> *bows apologetically to all SoraPs*

Sora had a secret.

He loves the bright colors that he sees when people laugh, their joy turns his landscape into a kaleidoscope that rivals the crescendo of fireworks at the finale of a summer festival.

That wasn't his secret though.

He'd recently found another situation that let him seem these explosions of colors, one that seemed even more intense that the hilarity of pranks and jokes.

He knew he shouldn't, but he loved the colors he saw when he watched people climax. They weren't the same as seeing someone simply happy. Sora saw shades and hues that nearly hurt they were so beautiful.

Sora could see their pleasure, not just in their expressions, but through the noises they made and their scents, the emotions pulled from their cores all turned into fractals of various hues. It wasn't just their heavy, gasping breaths or needy whines, it was the mix of sweat, musk, and their seed as they finished that made the spirals flourish spectacularly.

He'd discovered this by accident of course.

Sora had been on his way back from practice one evening and seen Adonis-senpai and Koga-senpai through a partially open classroom door. At first it merely looked like Adonis was restraining Koga and preparing to take him to Rei-senpai, nothing that unusual there. 

And Adonis did indeed have his arms around Koga, encircling him from behind. And Koga was certainly growling at him with a raised arm that tried to wrap itself around Adonis's neck. Sora had smiled, Koga must not want to go to practice.

But he'd seen unusual wisps of color in the air and looked again – and Koga's pants were undone with Adonis busily moving one hand between Koga's thighs while Koga flushed and tensed, even as his expression softened and turned vulnerable.

Adonis had a quiet, deep voice when he spoke, Sora usually saw mellow browns with gentle waves of gold. But whatever he whispered to Koga was richer, more vibrant than that, even though Sora couldn't hear the exact words – the tone was velvety and purring. It was the color of melted chocolate and amber honey spilling out over freshly whipped cream.

Sora hadn't meant to spy. But they were nearly impossible not to watch.

Adonis was going slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, and Koga whimpered in reds and blacks – urgent, dark, and pleading; coals stoked and waiting to erupt into fire.

When Koga, whose voice normally made sharp colors, had given in to the pleasure Adonis worked him to, the colors had fractured along with him and Sora was fascinated as they spiraled up into yellow, pink, and grey – relief, comfort, exhaustion.

Sora couldn’t get it out of his mind. Abstractly, his body found the actions interesting, but his brain craved the stimulus of the colors even more.

Once he knew to look, it had proven surprisingly common to find.

He watched the Theatre Club show him a cascade of blues – from the depth of frustration to the highest heat, Sora saw it like light passing through ice – dreamy, hazy, before the spot where the light caught your eye and it ached. He particularly admired Wataru-nii-san’s skill in drawing out that blue that was nearly black and flecked with iridescent sparkles.

Sora saw Anzu and Arashi-chan mix purples and greens, clinging to one another so tightly he couldn’t quite tell which of them produced each color. Sora didn’t have a word for what he saw in their emotions, it was a tenderness edged with wonder and it had swirled over them like a blanket of blooming wisteria and lilacs.

He lost track of all the individual combinations – his brain hoarded them greedily, replaying them in a mosaic that was his alone to view.

It was through this that he developed a little obsession. Sora wanted to collect _all_ their colors, and he’d made a great start before ever fully giving thought to the goal. There wasn’t really a time limit, but he grew conscious of some of the challenges nearly immediately.

He was mulling this over in fact, when he encountered Tsuka-chan on his way back from the Archery Club. Tsuka-chan looked tired but happy, club activities must have gone well.

Sora realized he didn’t know Tsuka-chan’s colors. He’d never caught his classmate tangled up with anyone or seen him express interest in anyone but Anzu, though that had turned in a different direction rather quickly.

“Tsuka-chan! Hello! How was practice?”

“Hello Harukawa-kun, it went well thank you. Are you returning from the Game Research Club?”

“No, Sora is investigating something else for the moment.”

Tsukasa was surprised, everyone knew how much Sora loved games.

“What has drawn you away from your precious hobby, Harukawa-kun?”

"Sora is collecting colors!" He paused. "Tsuka-chan, is there someone you like?"

Being ill-prepared for Sora's question, Tsukasa stiffened in surprise.

"Someone I like? What has that to do with collecting colors?" He shook his head. “More to the point, how does one collect colors?”

Sora was unusually cagy with his reply, understanding he couldn't just ask Tsukasa if he was likely to have an orgasm soon.

"People make different colors when they're around the one they like. Sora hasn't seen you like that yet!"

Blushing a little, Tsukasa answered. It made sense, in a strangely-Sora way. "No, there's nobody like that for me right now. But you shouldn't just ask people such forward questions, Harukawa-kun. It's embarrassing."

Sora looked at him, seeing a slight tinge of a dull shade of orange and he felt guilty for making Tsukasa uncomfortable.

"Sora is sorry. But please let Sora know if it changes, it would be great to see Tsuka-chan's fireworks!"

He didn't have to fake his confusion. "Fireworks?"

Too enthusiastic to remember his brief acquittance with caution, Sora accidentally shared his secret.

"Mmm hmm! Sora has seen all kinds of pretty colors between people who like each other. Especially when they're hurrying because they might get caught – that seems to make colors pulse more strongly."

Tsukasa was a proper young man and it took him a moment to process why two people might _hurry_ if they like each other.

"Have you....have you been spying on people? While they're...being intimate?"

Sora nodded. “It’s so pretty, Tsuka-chan!”

Tsukasa was aghast and clearly uncomfortable with this information.

“You really shouldn’t do that.” His mind went blank trying to come up with reasons, he knew there were hundreds, but he couldn’t believe _Sora_ of all people had turned out to have a hobby like this one!

Cocking his head to the side, Sora looked at him inquiringly.

“But they look so happy. It is really that wrong to be happy?”

Blushing to nearly the same shade as his hair, Tsukasa shook his head. “It’s nothing to do with their happiness being bad. It’s that you shouldn’t be part of something like that since they don’t know you’re there. They don’t know they’re being watched and it’s not right to spy on someone.”

Sora rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment, evidentially thinking.

When he spoke, it was in the cheerful lilting tones that belonged to an announcement there was a sale at the cake shop. “You’d know. Can Sora watch you?”

Tsukasa’s jaw dropped and he took an unsteady step in retreat.

“Harukawa-kun, what has gotten into you? Of course not! This is most improper! And I already told you, there’s nobody I like right now.”

Sora hummed quietly for a moment while remembering watching Senpai alone in the Handicraft Club Room one afternoon; there didn’t _have_ to be two people. Tsumugi had closed his eyes and tried to be quiet as he touched himself, but soft whines in delicate silvers and blues were there. When he finally came, Senpai’s cries were sapphires spread over a sparkling mirror. Lovely.

“Please, Tsuka-chan? Sora wants to see you. Sora can help, too!”

“Help?!?” He’d never admit that he asked that on a squeak, but Tsukasa would allow it did not come out in a very dignified manner.

Sora giggled in that cheerful way of his, skipping lightly over to close the distance between them.

Sora was four centimeters shorter than Tsukasa, but as he crouched down in front of the redhead, Tsukasa was the one that felt disadvantaged.

Tsukasa’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as Sora looked up at him.

“Sora has seen this many times but never done it. Would you prefer Sora’s mouth or hands?”

Shaking his head slowly – not denying a preference, but rather the whole situation – Tsukasa started to retreat again but tripped over his bag that he’d set down when first meeting Sora in the hallway. Automatically trying to catch himself, he overcompensated and fell forward.

On top of Sora.

Who didn’t mind and just smiled up at him.

“Are you a virgin, Tsuka-chan? You don’t have to be nervous. Sora is too! But Sora’s not going to bite, only Rei-senpai does that.” He paused for a moment and made himself correct that, “Well, maybe Ritsu-senpai too, Sora isn’t sure.”

Tsukasa didn’t want to listen to this and scrambled to remove himself but in his flustered state he just managed to fall over again.

Crawling more like a rambunctious puppy than an artful seducer, Sora clambered over him and ended up draping himself over Tsukasa with his legs in between Tsukasa’s. He folded his arms over Tsukasa’s chest and rested his head there, staring at Tsukasa wonderingly.

“Please, Tsuka-chan? It’s just Sora.”

Mindlessly wondering _why_ that was supposed to fix anything, Tsukasa stared into Sora’s eyes.

“Harukawa-kun, I can’t. I…I’m sorry, but I can’t.” He was flustered on so many levels and confused as to why he was apologizing. Surely he should be _receiving_ an apology in these circumstances?

Sora was watching his mouth as he spoke, looking for the color that would show him Tsukasa’s emotions.  Everyone had a different color scheme. It could be difficult to keep track of, but for Tsukasa, reds, oranges, and pinks all denoted worry, confusion, or embarrassment.

“Sora sees coral. Are you worried you’d do something wrong?”

Tsukasa closed his eyes in defeat. Sora was not going to give up it seemed. And he’d rather know he was off Sora’s list than get caught in it later…when he spoke, it was directed more to the ceiling than anything.

“How close do you have to be to see these fireworks you’re after?”

Sora pursed his lips.

“Sora’s not sure. Why?”

“If I went into the classroom and…well…you know. Could you see the colors from here in the hallway?”

“Dunno, but please try!”

Tsukasa groaned, how surreal was this anyway?

Sora scrambled to let Tsukasa up, excited he might get to check another off his list.

Tsukasa went into the classroom, pausing right across the threshold. Where to go? Desks had been cleaned, chairs put away, and he couldn’t bring himself to contemplate masturbating on the teacher’s desk.

Shrugging briefly, he went to the rear of the room by the supply cupboard.

Tsukasa unfastened his pants and slid to the floor, not feeling in the mood at all.

He tentatively ran a finger over his flaccid dick. He could of course feel the sensation but it seemed muted, less effective than what he needed.

Sighing quietly and wondering how it had come to this, he closed his eyes and did his best to pretend Sora was not outside, literally waiting to hear him.

Breathing slowly, Tsukasa turned his hand so he could gently rake his nails along his shaft. It was teasing, nearly ticklish, but the lightness of it helped him separate from the present circumstances.

It took a few passes before his body accepted his attempt at distraction, but once it did, he moved to firmer passes with his fingertips.

Back and forth, up and down, lingering here and there. Slowly sinking into the feeling and unable to hold back a soft moan when he let himself tease the soft skin covering his balls. A slight wave of wickedness coursed through him – was he really doing this in a classroom?

But Tsukasa kept on, temporarily swept up in the madness of Sora’s request and soon his breathing grew erratic as he tightened his grip to push himself higher. He could feel his stomach muscles flexing as he got more into it, trying to keep up with his pace, his breathing, adjust the angle just so – he’d never consciously paid attention to the coordination of these sensations before.

Tsukasa was unsettled that the image that pushed him over was of Sora’s pleading eyes, Tsukasa could picture Sora waiting so eagerly for Tsukasa to finish and it made a warm, urgent need spread through him.

He gasped a harsh release, and was made immediately aware of the awkwardness of his situation as his stomach was wet – it would grow sticky and tacky in short order.

And then he must be imagining things because it seemed Sora was kneeling in front of him and reaching to gather the traces of his climax from his stomach, licking the fluid daintily from his fingers.

“Harukawa-kun?!?” He scrambled to tug his shirt down to cover himself. “What are you doing?”

Sora smiled apologetically. “Sora couldn’t see anything. You were too quiet, Tsuka-chan.”

Tsukasa was nearly beside himself.

“Harukawa-kun, you just…you can’t…” He really didn’t know where to start with his list of protests.

Sora shrugged. “Why not? It’s because of Sora that you have a mess, right?” And now he knew the flavor everyone tasted.

Tsukasa flinched, Sora’s habit of using the third person was particularly bothersome in this case.

Sora caught it and tilted his head, a smile in place.

“Were you thinking of Sora?” He laughed a little. “Probably to shut Sora up, right? It’s not so uncommon. Sora saw that happen with Mitsu-chan once, he was so hyper…Haji-chan was busy and finally pushed Mitsu-chan down and kissed him quiet. They did other things after that… so many greens and browns…happy, comfortable.” That last part came out nearly wistful, an odd tone from Sora.

Tsukasa was still trying to catch his breath but he felt a wave of sympathetic loneliness with Sora. Although he was going to have a difficult time not imagining his fellow first-years together now.

It vanished almost instantly as Sora spoke again.

“Since Sora couldn’t see and you’re right here, would you try again?”

Tsukasa nearly choked.

“Harukawa-kun, haven’t you ever done this yourself? I’m…not able to right away.   Surely you know that?”

Sora heard only that it wasn’t a flat-out denial.

“Sora has seen people make each other go again very quickly…sometimes several times…” he shuddered a little, remembering Keito-senpai and Eichi-senpai almost punishing each other with orgasm after orgasm until they’d collapsed in an exhausted pile. It had looked like a peacock’s tail in motion, he’d been nearly overwhelmed just from watching.

“Is there really so much sex happening here? Isn’t this a school?!?!”

“Learning is multi-modal at Yumenosaki.” Sora’s voice was bordering on pious and Tsukasa couldn’t stop his laugh.

Grinning happily, Sora looked to where Tsukasa was keeping his hand to hold his shirt down. He reached out and put his hand on top, looking up into Tsukasa’s eyes again.

“Please?”  Calm, quiet this time. Not his usual manner of speaking at all. Had Tsukasa ever seen Sora this serious?

Tsukasa was shaken, the weight from Sora’s hand shouldn’t make a difference, but knowing someone else’s hand was _so close_ to his cock made his skin tingle with awareness.

Sora leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Tsukasa’s mouth before turning his head.

“Sora will do it, don’t worry.” Whisper-quiet against Tsukasa’s ear, it made his body shiver in response.

And before Tsukasa really knew what had happened, Sora had dislodged his hand, gently moved Tsukasa’s shirt out of the way and settled himself in between Tsukasa’s thighs.

The first pass of his mouth was warm and Tsukasa hissed in shock – he wasn’t ready.

Sora paused and Tsukasa realized he was watching colors in addition to Tsukasa’s expression. He couldn’t begin to imagine what Sora’s world looked like. Even attempting to guess made him realize that Sora was more intuitive than he’d realized to decode the patterns for individual circumstances.

Sora’s mouth moved earnestly, even sweetly, enthusiasm rather than skill guiding him. He’d watched this act several times but the actual logistics escaped him. He went by the colors he could see.

He was looking for the purples and blues Tsukasa showed when Knights performed onstage. Tsukasa relaxed with his unit and the shows they put on allowed him more freedom to not be quite so formal.

It didn’t go perfectly, but surprisingly, Tsukasa didn’t push him away even when Sora’s teeth grazed him on more than one occasion. It was true the moans then weren’t happy, but Tsukasa’s excitement was rising nonetheless.

Sora had to stop and catch his breath. He hadn’t realized how labor intensive this was and had newfound respect for several of his senpais. He remembered watching some of them change tactics…

Inspired, he started using his hands instead and looked up at Tsukasa.

“Tsuka-chan? How would you like Sora to touch you?”

It was an oddly innocent question, he was only asking for Tsukasa’s preferences. But for Tsukasa, looking down and seeing Sora’s guileless eyes while his hands moved in easy, twisting strokes, his voice raspy and his face slightly reddened, it hit him as strongly as if Sora had murmured the filthiest fantasy imaginable.

Tsukasa’s hips moved involuntarily and Sora saw a deep royal purple at his groan.

“Harukawa-kun,” Tsukasa could hear the strain in his voice, “please don’t ask questions like that.”

Sora smiled when he saw the flash of silver. Ah. Very well then, if that’s how it was…

“But Tsuka-chan, don’t you want Sora to get it right?” He tilted his head a little and started slowing down his hands. “Is this better?” He changed and drew only a single fingertip around Tsukasa’s crown in excruciatingly delicate circles. “Or should Sora focus here?”

It was difficult to scowl while feeling this good, but Tsukasa pulled it off splendidly.

Sora was patient and kept changing his tactics until he found one that made Tsukasa’s eyes shoot wide. And then he kept repeating it, a slow, steady rub right below the tip with a slightly scratching motion over his balls.

Tsukasa’s husked out “marvelous…” was probably unintentional but it made Sora’s eyes light up.

He’d found a new trick. English added shimmer to Tsukasa’s colors, he’d forgotten himself a little. Sora wouldn’t get that too often, Tsukasa slipped in the odd phrase here and there, but this wasn’t the natural forum for Tsukasa to dip into another language.

Tsukasa didn’t know he’d said it, only that Sora seemed newly committed to driving him crazy.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and he grew anxious about how to finish.

Sora saw the moment a hint of burgundy filtered down and he guessed the reason for it. He’d seen too many variations of this not to know the possibility was there.

Sora adjusted his position a little and chirped up at Tsukasa, “Tsuka-chan shouldn’t make another mess, okay?”

It was a logic that made sense only to Sora, but he followed through by returning his mouth to Tsukasa’s dick and tracing abstract designs over the full skin of Tsukasa’s sack with his hand.

Tsukasa’s brain tapped out there and his orgasm took him by surprise, a cut off gasp his only warning to Sora.

Sora saw it in the air – shades of blue, purple, and yellow making it seem as if Tsukasa had vanished under a cloud of pansies and morning glories. It made him happy and he didn’t mind the flavor that filled his mouth at the same time.

As he watched Tsukasa finish a small wave of tremors and unconsciously press his lips together to mute himself, Sora rather thought he’d have to get Tsukasa to let him see it again. It seemed he’d have to work on Tsukasa’s willingness to be heard…

Practice makes perfect after all.

 


End file.
